This invention relates generally to writing and/or marking implements and more particularly to a fluid marker pen.
Fluid marker pens typically have a reservoir for storing marker fluid. These pens are very popular and perform satisfactorily when the marker fluid is flowing. However, the marker fluid does not always flow. Usually the pen has to be shaken initially to get the flow of fluid started, and often the pen has to be shaken again and again as use continues. This is true particularly when the pen is held so that the reservoir is below the marker tip, as it usually is when writing or marking on a vertical surface of a white or black board. What is needed is a pen that ensures a continuous flow of fluid to the marker tip at all times.
In accordance with the present invention, the marker pen is attached to a support in a manner such that when the pen and support are held in the hand, the reservoir is above the marker tip, ensuring a flow of marking fluid by gravity even when writing on a vertical surface.
The support is preferably in the form of an arm having one end pivoted to the pen for movement of the pen from a position of use to a stored position. In the position of use, the support arm rests between the thumb and the index finger of the user and the reservoir extends upwardly above the marker tip. In the stored position, the reservoir extends alongside the support arm.
Further in accordance with the invention, the pen is releasably locked selectively in the position of use and in the stored position. This may be accomplished by a detent on the arm engagable in recesses formed in the pen.
One object of the invention is to provide a marker pen assembly having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a marker pen assembly which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.